The present invention relates to a drag device for use with a double bearing type or both ends support type reel for fishing.
In order to perform with such fishing reel a so-called "fish wait fishing" wherein a biting of fish is awaited while a reduced tension is applied to a fishline, there is commonly known the following fishing methods: One is an angler awaits the biting of-fish while thumbing the spool in a state that a clutch for the spool shaft is disengaged. The other is an angler awaits the biting of fish in a state that a click claw is set into a sound generation state and the clutch is disengaged. The above-thumbing method requires the continuous thumbing operation of the angler, and thus the fishing operation is made troublesome. On the other hand, the latter fishing method employing the click claw requires two switching operations for the clutch and the click claw, and further it is impossible to finely adjust the tension on the fishline as desired in accordance with the kind of fish, the kind of the fishline, and the environmental fishing condition since the braking force is provided by the resistance of the click claw.